The Morning After
by SuperKateB
Summary: Touya reflects on a single moment in time, trying to find out exactly why the cards fell where they did.


"You like someone else, don't you?"  
  
What was I supposed to say to her? What could anyone really say   
to such a question?  
  
I turned my face away a bit. "Yes," I answered.  
  
She sighed. Her hopeful expression fell into nothing but darkness.  
"I should have guessed," she breathed quietly, her voice almost lost on  
the springtime wind.  
  
'No,' I think to myself, 'you shouldn't have. No one should have.'  
  
And then, in a blink, the moment was over.  
  
-----------------  
The Morning After  
A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction  
Written by Kate "SuperKate" Butler (duncan@avenew.com)  
-----------------  
  
She's elegant. Elegant and beautiful and smart. Everyone in the   
class looks up to her for one reason or another, including me. Granted,  
I would never admit to it as long as I live, simply because that's the  
way I am.  
  
For the longest time, I had hoped that she wouldn't have a crush  
on me. Every other girl in the junior class at Tomoeda High School has  
a crush on me. The way some of these girls act, you would think they  
have two. I was hoping that maybe, maybe, she was a little different...  
Alas, how wrong I was to assume!  
  
The sun began to set over the schoolyard as we strode down  
the stairs from the roof, headed toward the bonfire below. I promised  
to dance with her, I don't know why. I shouldn't have promised such a  
ridiculous thing, especially since it's only going to encourage her  
schoolgirlish behavior. I don't want to encourage such a thing. No, I   
want her to get over me. I want it to end.  
  
We dance our dance and I join him and the others. Him. He smiles  
at me. He is amused, and I know he is. He's always at least a bit amused  
at me, though why, I am never quite certain. Of course, I'm not the   
only one looking at him, no. She's staring up at him, too, starry-eyed,  
her smile bigger than anything I've ever seen before.   
  
I smile sadly at her. Oh, she's still a little monster, don't get  
me wrong, but I feel slightly sorry for her. She's hoping for a day  
that will not come, and that hurts. But then again, she is only ten  
years old. I think she will eventually be able to overcome this   
childish infatuation and find someone else. I hope.  
  
He knows she's in love with him. We've talked about it a few   
times, and he's fully aware of how she feels. He refuses to let her   
down easily, like I suggest. He doesn't want to hurt her any more than  
he wants to hurt me. Which makes it all the harder.  
  
He offers her a dance, and she accepts. That little brat who is  
always around her suddenly looks jealous. I resist the urge to beat him  
into paste right then and there. After all, I think it would ruin my   
image as the most popular guy in school to be wailing on a fourth-  
grader, no matter how badly that same fourth-grader deserves said   
wailing.  
  
I ponder all these things the next morning as I get ready for   
school. My routine is the same as always; I put on my uniform, brush  
my teeth, pack my bag, eat breakfast... Nothing ever changes. The   
little monster rushes out the door early for some reason or another,  
chattering about how she wants to meet Tomoyo-chan before school.   
After all, today is the last day of school before summer vacation, and  
I have no doubt that she's going to miss Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Now, if only I could figure out why that little girl is always  
carrying around her camcorder...  
  
I thank my father for the food and go outside to get my bike when  
I hear a familiar, warm chuckle. There's a slight squeak as his brakes  
tighten around the wheel of his bicycle and he stops beside me, smiling.  
Ah, how that smile unhinges me, sometimes.  
  
"Did you enjoy your dance last night?" he teases. You would not   
expect him to be such a tease, and yet, he is.  
  
"Did you enjoy yours?" I return with a smirk as I pull the padlock  
from its chain. Then, I pause and glance up at him, still half-crouched.  
"Ne, did you know that was going to happen?"  
  
He smiles slightly, though it is more a smirk than anything else.  
"I might have," he offers with a shrug, watching me intently as I stand  
and tuck both the lock and the chain into my school bag. "But I   
certainly had no intention of ruining the surprise, if that's what you  
mean."  
  
I frown slightly, and I can imagine that my face makes quite a   
picture, all screwed up in a scowl that is both confused and annoyed  
at the exact same time. "Then why didn't you stop her?" I question,  
brow furrowing. "Everyone knows that you're my best friend, Yuki. I'm  
sure she came to you and admitted that she was going to confess. Why  
didn't do anything about it?"  
  
He smiles sweetly. There's something in his smile that I can't   
explain, but it makes me feel like a pool of butter. My knees get   
weak at that smile, and there's nothing I can do but smile back.  
  
"Perhaps," he returns as he mounts his bicycle, "I didn't   
say something because I wanted to hear you tell her that you liked   
someone else."  
  
Pedals click softly as he rides away, ahead of me, his hair  
ruffled by the morning breeze.  
  
I smile slightly and shake my head.  
  
Sometimes, he confuses even me.  
  
----  
Fin.  
----  
  
No, I do not know why I wrote a CCS fic. This just came to me after   
watching the episode where Touya is in that play and the girl tells  
him she likes him. I'll figure out why I wrote it later.  
  
Dedicated to the one man in the world who is more attractive than  
Yukito. ^^ 


End file.
